


A Mother's Love Endures Through All

by RulerOfTheCosmos



Series: Ideas [37]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: El bebe es de Sinbad, Implied Mpreg, Madre Judar, Omega Judar, Omega Verse, Pero NADIE sabe que Judar tiene un hijo, Ya que Al-Thamen lo mantiene en secreto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTheCosmos/pseuds/RulerOfTheCosmos
Summary: Judar amaba a su hijo lo suficiente como para seguir las ordenes de Al-Thamen. Y aunque no le gustaban las ordenes, tenia que hacerlo para que su hijo pudiera sobrevivir.
Series: Ideas [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757584
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	A Mother's Love Endures Through All

**Author's Note:**

> Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic no me pertenece. La frase tampoco es mia.

> **LOVE**
> 
> **_¨ Mamá_** _ **, un título justo encima de** __**Reina ** _ _**.¨** _

* * *

Madre.

Mamá.

Ma.

Mami.

Palabras creadas para describir a la persona que te crio, porque aveces, tu madre no comparte tu sangre, sin embargo, eso no le quita el hecho de que es tu madre porque te dio lo que necesitabas. **Amor.**

¿Que es el amor de una madre?

Es lo mas poderoso que hay.

El amor de una madre lo hace todo. No hay algo que las madres no sean capaces de hacer por sus hijos.

¿Matar? Eso no es nada.

¿Morir? Con orgullo lo harian.

¿Vivir? Lo que mas desean.

Una verdadera madre es capaz de **_todo_** por sus hijos, incluso si el resto del mundo debe pagar, porque asi de grande es el amor de una madre.

Entonces, ¿acaso él estaba mal por hacer lo que hacia?

Judar sabia que lo que hacia era malo. Muchas personas habian muerto por su culpa. Muchos habian sufrido en sus manos. Con sus manos habia traido desgracia, dolor y muerte.

Pero a Judar eso no le podia importar. No podia dejar que eso lo detuviera. La culpa no podia pararlo porque la vida de su hijo dependia de que pudiera cumplir las ordenes al pie de la letra.

La vida de su hijo dependia de un hilo.

Si dudaba por un segundo, ese hilo seria cortado.

* * *

A pesar de los años, Judar aun no sabia de donde Al-Thamen pudo conseguir el semen de uno de los alfas mas poderosos del mundo.

Pero ahora, solo podia agradecerles por darle a su hijo, su pequeño alfa.

Salim era su mundo.

Al principio estaba enojado. No queria al bebe por nada del mundo porque su omega queria a un alfa. Judar podia ser terco, inmaduro y todo lo que quieras, pero el aun era un omega y como todo omega, queria a un alfa y a una familia creada con amor verdadero.

Sin embargo, el Rukh comenzo a actuar extraño. Siempre se podia ver el Rukh revoloteando por su estomago, claramente feliz por el bebe que aun descansaba en el plano estomago del magi. El Rukh amaba a su bebe aun no nacido, y ese amor se le traspaso a Judar, quien no pudo evitar el amor que comenzo a crecer en el. Ese bebe era su cachorro.

Pero Al-Thamen tambien noto esto y esperaban grandes cosas del bebe que aun no habia nacido.

Judar comenzo a asustarse de lo que estaba por venir. Nadie mejor que el sabia perfectamente de lo que Al-Thamen es capaz, su pasado era testigo de ello. Judar sabia que su bebe corria peligro, y aun mas porque nadie sabia de su embarazo, solo Al-Thamen. Por lo tanto, Judar estaba completamente solo.

Pero no por nada era un magi. Comenzo a buscar entre todo lo que podia por una manera de sellar los poderes de su hijo para que este no sea utilizado por Al-Thamen. Era sellar sus poderes y rezar para que no mataran a su hijo, o Judar iba a teñir las calles del imperio de rojo.

A los 5 meses de su embarazo, Judar encontro la tecnica que estaba buscando. Se la memorizo y luego la quemo. No quedaba ni cenizas de aquella tecnica de sellado. Sin mas, a los 5 meses de embarazo, Judar sello los poderes de su hijo con una tecnica prohibida y secreta.

Asi que cuando el recien nacido Salim _(asi lo nombro Judar)_ nacio, el no tenia ni una gota de magia en su sangre. Al-Thamen penso que era extraño ya que el Rukh parecia amar al bebe e incluso comenzo a amar mas a Judar tambien. Pero Salim nacio sin poderes. Asi que pensaron que el Rukh actuaba de esa manera con el bebe por el hecho de que Judar, un magi, era su madre.

Ellos estaban por matar a Salim debido a esto, pero incluso cuando recien acababa de dar a luz, Judar mato a todo aquel en su camino. Alfa. Beta. Omega. Todos murieron. Todo aquel que penso en matar a su hijo, fueron asesinados bajo la furia de una madre. Ese dia, ese lugar fue teñido de rojo con la sangre de varios miembros de Al-Thamen.

Por primera vez, Al-Thamen le temio a la arma que tanto habian cuidado. Una arma que ya no estaba bajo su control.

Ya de por si Judar era rebelde. Muchas veces no cumplia su trabajo al pie de la letra. Cuando lo mandaban a destruir o a matar, no lo hacia. Y si lo hacia, solo destruia cosas tan leves que ni merecian una mencion y nunca mataba a alguien.

Y ahora, se atrevieron a amenazar a su bebe, a su _cachorro_. Estaba mas que claro que las docenas de cuerpos en el suelo eran testigos de la furia de Judar. Sin mas, se fueron por el Plan B.

Le quitaron a su hijo.

Y ahora si, un muy muy debilitado Judar solo se pudo quedar ahi.

Solo le dejaron su bebe por un año ya que este era aun muy pequeño. Sin embargo, ese mismo dia, cuando se lo regresaron unas horas despues del nacimiento de Salim, le dejaron algo en claro.

Salim tenia algo que lo mataria si Judar no seguia las ordenes. Judar tampoco podia escapar o Salim iba a morir.

Pero Judar fue castigado por matar a aquellos miembros de Al-Thamen _(y para mantenerlo a raya)_ , por lo que solo podria ver a su hijo cada seis meses y por solo 24 horas.

Judar ahora no tenia salvacion y debia tomar su papel como villano.

Pero por su hijo, el es capaz de quemar el mundo entero y entregarle las cenizas a su hijo.

_"Por ti, hijo mio, soy capaz de manchas mis manos con la sangre de miles."_

* * *

-¡Mamá! -grita Salim feliz, corriendo para abrazar a Judar, quien se agacha para tomarlo en sus brazos.

-Oh, mi bebe. Cada dia mas grande y guapo. -dice sonriendo, dandole un beso en la frente. Salim se rie ya que los besos le daban algo de cosquillas. Ademas, estaba sumamente feliz de ver a su madre.

Salim era un niño inteligente. El sabia muy bien las circunstancias de su nacimiento, y amaba a su madre mas que a nada en el mundo. Su madre, quien hace todo por el, que ha matado por el. Judar ha sacrificado mucho y el amor que le tiene a su madre por eso es enorme, ademas del inmenso respeto. Puede contar las veces en las que ha visto a Judar luego de su primer año de edad, puede contarlas y le sobran dedos. Lo ha visto tan poco que se sorprende que no se haya olvidado del rostro de su propia madre. Pero es imposible olvidar a alguien como su madre.

Salim abrazo a Judar, poniendo sus pequeños brazos al rededor del cuello de Judar, recibiendo los mimos de su madre, quien sonreia tan alegremente. La verdadera sonrisa de Judar le traia vida a todo a su alrededor. Salim queria proteger esa sonrisa sin importar que.

_"Mi madre ha hecho todo por mi, incluso convertirse en un villano. Jamas dejare que alguien le toque un pelo."_

Judar por fin dejo de mimar a Salim y lo miro con una sonrisa, grabando el rostro de su hijo.

Salim era la copia exacta de Sinbad. Daba miedo tan solo verlo, parecia un clon de Sinbad. Nadie jamas dudaria que Salim era el hijo del Rey de Sindria y era por eso que siempre escondian sus apariencias cuando salian. Salim tambien parecia ser igual de amado por el Rukh como su padre y Judar parecia ser igual de amado por el hecho de ser su madre, ademas de ser un magi. Eran la familia amada por el Rukh.

-Vamos, apenas son las ocho de la mañana y hoy nos vamos de paseo fuera del imperio.

-¿A donde iremos hoy? -pregunto Salim, emocionado por una nueva aventura.

-Iremos a Qishan. He escuchado que venden buenos duraznos. -contesto emocionado por comer su fruta preferida.

-Mamá, ¿no crees que eres muy adicto a los duraznos? -pregunto algo dudoso, viendo como el hermoso rostro de su madre mostraba su deseo por aquella fruta.

Judar vio a su hijo de apenas cinco años y le saco la lengua, gesto que Salim le regreso.

Ambos rieron.

* * *

El viaje en alfombra no duro mucho, pero Salim se entretuvo gritando de felicidad al estar volando. Como su existencia era un gran secreto, Salim se la pasaba encerrado y solo salia cuando el y Judar podian estar juntos. Eran muy pocas las veces que estaban juntos, pero Judar siempre se encargaba de hacer los viajes memorables y divertidos. Ademas, durante los meses que no se podian ver, Judar aun se encargaba de enviarle cosas con las que se pudiera entretener, todo bajo el ojo de Al-Thamen, claramente.

Cuando llegaron, rapidamente escondieron sus apariencias y salieron a recorrer las calles de Qishan, buscando otra inolvidable aventura.

El duo caminaba despacio, Judar tomando la mano de su hijo de cinco años, quien veia todo a su alrededor, en especial a los omegas. Judar bufo.

-Salim, ¿no crees ser muy pequeño para estar fijandote en omegas? -pregunto Judar, entrecerrando los ojos. Salim se asusto al ver la mirada de su madre. Judar podia dar mucho miedo cuando se lo proponia.

-No puedo evitar admirar las bellezas de aqui, mamá.

Judar rodo los ojos.

 _"Tenia que salir a su padre."_ Penso, dando un pequeño suspiro.

-Aun no tienes edad, deja de mirar a los omegas y se respetuoso. -contesto, mirando a un estante de frutas.

Salim hizo un puchero pero luego miro a su madre con una expresion pensativa. Judar lo miro luego de sentir la punzante mirada de su hijo.

-¿Por que me miras asi? -pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Todos esos omegas pueden ser lindos, pero en realidad, no hay nadie que supere tu belleza, mamá.

Judar se sonrojo y levanto a Salim para darle un beso sonoro en su redonda mejilla.

-Eres un pequeño halagador.

_"Justo como su padre."_

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> La verdad que no hay mucho que aclarar ya que esto esta inspirado en la parte de "El Amor de una Madre" de mi historia de "Ideas" que esta en Wattpad.
> 
> El nombre de Salim, segun Google, significa "seguro" o "indemne". No me acuerdo de donde lo saque.
> 
> Como ya sabran, esta historia no sera continuada a menos que alguien decida adoptarla.
> 
> Gracias por leer, mis solecitos.


End file.
